Then it arrives and says 'you're perfect my love'
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Entré al pequeño recibidor y observé que estaba en pijama. Seguramente estaba durmiendo. Me miró con temor, pero recorrió con su vista todo mi cuerpo como si buscase algo o quisiera aprenderlo de memoria. Sin acuerdo ninguno, caímos uno y otro en un fuerte abrazo y comenzó a sollozar. ¡Pareja Crack! ¡Chrisyde! ¿? Christophe POV ¡Denle Una Oportunidad!


**Título: Then it arrives and says 'you're perfect my love'.**

**Categorías: Romance.**

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

**Historia Número: Noventa seis.**

**®ShinigamiStateoftheArt89.**

* * *

_Then it arrives and says 'you're perfect my love'_

**Christophe DeLorne POV**

**Parte 1 "Ahora lo entiendo"**

Después de llamar a Tweek y notar en su voz cierta duda, quedamos en vernos otra vez aquella tarde en el bar para hablar más detenidamente. Le prometí puntualidad —aunque no soy un informal —y llegué antes que él. Aún no había pedido nada cuando entró cabizbajo y mirándome como asustado. Pensé que creyó que estaría molesto por haberme dejado abandonado en casa de Clyde y quise suavizar el encuentro.

— ¡Hola! —Se acercaba a mí despacio—; cómo ves he sido puntual hoy ¿Qué te apetece beber?

Me volvió a mirar brevemente y dijo que bebería cerveza. Comencé a hablarle de varias cosas, pero en ningún momento hice referencia a su huída y, cuando bebió el primer sorbo, habló más tranquilo pero en voz baja.

— Siento lo que pasó ayer, Christophe, pero no podía explicarte lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Lo que estaba sucediendo? —Reí — ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Me miró confuso, volvió a beber, miró a los lados y comenzó a hablar.

— Tal vez me equivoque, Christophe —comenzó —, pero creo que disimulas tu malestar por haberte dejado así anoche ¡Tienes que dejarme explicarte lo que pasó!

— No sé lo que pasó, Tweek —dije indiferente —, pero tanto tu amigo Clyde como yo sabemos que sueles hacer ese tipo de cosas ¡No es nada nuevo! Tus motivos tendrías…

— Esta vez te equivocas —me miró asustado —; Clyde no es mi amigo. Estaba aquí solo bebiendo cuando llegué, se acercó y me pidió fuego ¡Je, a mí! Eso de pedir fuego es una forma muy pasada de querer ligarse a un tío, pero encendí su cigarrillo y comenzó una conversación muy agradable. No sabía si me había equivocado, pero la verdad es que en ningún momento se me insinuó. Sabes que me asustan los maricas.

— ¿Qué dices? —no entendía toda aquella historia — ¿Cómo que Clyde no es tu amigo? ¿Por qué dices que es maricón?

— ¿Es que no te diste cuenta de que te hice un gesto de advertencia? —Levantó la voz —; habíamos quedado en irnos a su casa a beber y pasar un buen rato porque vendrías tú, pero pensaba desaparecer en el momento en que se me insinuara ¡Me fui cuando le vi agarrarte de la mano y te fuiste con él a su dormitorio!

— ¡Eh, eh, oye! —Puse mi dedo inquisitivo en su pecho — ¿Estás insinuando que yo me fui con Clyde por algo? ¡Me invitó amablemente a ver su colección de cajetillas! ¡Punto! ¡No me insinúes lo que imaginas; dime verdades con pruebas!

— ¡Lo siento! —Se asustó — ¡No he querido ofenderte, pero me dio esa sensación!

— ¿Y cómo sabía él que tú te quitas de en medio sin dar explicaciones? ¿Por qué me dijisteis que erais amigos?

— Es un chico muy agradable —miró al suelo —; no puedo decir que se insinuara ni nada, pero sí observé sus miradas y cómo te agarraba de la mano. Tú le seguiste el juego ¡Me asusté! ¡No debí dejarte solo! Lo de mis escapadas sin aviso lo habíamos comentado aquí. Se lo dije por si se me insinuaba ¡Pensaba salir corriendo! Y eso hice cuando vi que no te importaba que te tomara… la mano…

— ¡Te equivocas, Tweek! —hablé muy en serio —. Clyde es un chico más normal como tú y yo. Cuando me dejaste allí a esas horas no me dejó salir a la calle solo y me ofreció su casa. Dormimos bastante, desayunamos y me acompañó ¿Hiciste tú eso? ¿Por qué no dijiste… simplemente… que nos teníamos que ir? ¡Es igual, no te preocupes! Me alegro de haber conocido a ese chico y puedo asegurarte que tuvo ocasión de meterme mano y no lo hizo.

— ¡Está bien! —bebió más — ¡Me equivoqué! Soy un cobarde para ciertas cosas, pero no me gustaría que esto rompiera nuestra amistad.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —me reí a propósito y eché mi brazo por su hombro — ¡Seremos los amigos de siempre y seguiremos saliendo con los chicos y las chicas de siempre! ¡No ha pasado nada!

— No; no ha pasado nada, Christophe, pero no quiero volver por este bar y encontrarme a Clyde. No es que me dé miedo a que me meta mano, es que prefiero seguir teniendo a los mismos amigos de siempre.

— ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada cuando él aseguró que tú ya habías visto su colección de cajetillas? —dije intrigado — ¡Has estado antes en su casa!

— ¡No, no! —insistió sospechosamente —; oí aquello y me extrañó tanto como que se tomaran de la mano. Me asusté ¡Eso es todo!

* * *

**Parte 2 "También lo sabía"**

No nos entretuvimos demasiado. Tweek abandonó el bar antes que yo y me quedé solo dándole vueltas a todo aquel asunto. No tuve que pensarlo mucho; pagué, tomé el coche y me fui a casa de Clyde.

Era ya de noche cuando aparqué cerca de su puerta en aquella calle en penumbras, lo pensé por última vez y salí despacio hacia su casa. Llamé al timbre una y otra vez, pero no abría, así que pensé que tal vez había vuelto a ir al bar. Cuando ya pensaba en tomar el coche para irme, se abrió la puerta despacio y asomó su rostro muy triste, despeinado; con la mirada perdida…

— ¡Clyde, Clyde! —Corrí a la entrada de su casa — ¡Creí que no estabas!

— ¡Pasa, por favor! —Musitó — ¡Hace frío!

Entré al pequeño recibidor y observé que estaba en pijama. Seguramente estaba durmiendo. Me miró con temor, pero recorrió con su vista todo mi cuerpo como si buscase algo o quisiera aprenderlo de memoria. Sin acuerdo ninguno, caímos uno y otro en un fuerte abrazo y comenzó a sollozar.

— ¡Creí que no iba a verte más! ¡Lo único que me apetece es estar contigo! ¡Lo siento! ¡No entiendo esto, por eso me he echado a dormir!

— ¡Vamos, Clyde! —Acaricié su rostro mirando sus ojos húmedos — ¡No me conoces! Cumplo lo que digo. Yo tampoco sé qué me pasa, pero aquí me tienes; ¡y no le he dicho a nadie lo que me pasa! ¿Vas a dejar que los demás se den cuenta?

— ¡No! —Me besó suavemente en la mejilla y me tomó la mano — ¡Ven a la sala! Esta mañana me fui de compras. He puesto un calentador ahí ¡Para ti! Arriba en el dormitorio hay otro y las luces de la escalera son más fuertes. He comprado comida y bebida y he limpiado muy bien la cocina; estaba muy abandonada.

— ¡No deberías vivir solo! —Dije —; la cuestión es que yo trabajo también pero vivo con mis padres ¡Ojalá pudiera venirme contigo sin que nadie piense nada! ¡Tweek lo pensaría! Es así de retorcido.

— Eso he pensado durante todo el día —no se atrevía a mirarme —; ojalá te tuviera aquí siempre. Pero no pienses que lo digo por lo que pudo pasar esta mañana ni porque quiera que pase eso todos los días ¡Sólo me gustaría tenerte a mi lado… pero eso no es posible!

— ¿Cómo que no es posible? —lo agarré fuerte por los hombros — ¡Yo también quiero estar contigo! ¿Por qué crees que he venido a buscarte? No me preguntes lo que pasa porque no lo entiendo, pero empiezo a entender algo… Tú y yo queremos estar juntos ¿Por qué nos asustamos de los prejuicios de los demás? ¡Puedes decir que te hace falta dinero y me has alquilado una habitación! ¿Es eso algo raro? Yo puedo decir que he alquilado un estudio; ¡tengo dinero para alquilarlo! No tengo por qué vivir con mis padres; en realidad estoy con ellos porque me asusta la soledad.

— ¡Podríamos dejar de estar solos los dos! —sonrió levemente — ¿Te vendrías?

— ¡Mañana si quieres! —no pensé en los demás.

— Con el dinero de los dos podemos poner esta casa… ¡nuestra casa!... mucho más cómoda y más acogedora… — se iluminó su rostro al hacer aquellos planes.

— Pero no olvides que no nos conocemos de nada —apunté —; no sabemos si vamos a llevarnos bien…

— Yo sí lo sé —sonrió abiertamente — ¿Sabes por qué? Lo supe en el momento en que te vi. Te juro que jamás he mirado a un hombre, pero ahora no me planteo eso. Estaría dispuesto a aguantar cualquier cosa sólo por estar contigo.

— Sé sincero, Clyde —me puse serio —; no quiero que pienses otra cosa, pero quisiera saber de qué conoces a Tweek.

— ¿A Tweek? —se extrañó y se separó de mí — ¡No lo conozco! Estaba en el bar y le pedí fuego. Se me había olvidado el encendedor. Me puse a hablarle y me sentí muy acompañado. Si te soy sincero, me da la sensación de que tu amigo sí es maricón. Sus miradas lo delataron; pero no me importó. Me importaste tú ¡No preguntes por qué! ¡No lo sé! Si desear estar contigo es ser maricón… ¡lo seré!

— ¡No somos maricones, Clyde! —lo abracé sinceramente —, pero si ha surgido esto… ¿por qué vamos a evitarlo? Estabas durmiendo y te he sacado de la cama ¡Vamos! Quiero dormir contigo.

— ¿De verdad? —no podía creerlo — ¡Es temprano! ¡Te prepararé algo de comer!

— Me da igual, Clyde; lo único que quiero es que sigas durmiendo; pero ahora vas a dormir tranquilo porque voy a estar contigo ¡A dormir! ¿De acuerdo? ¡No insinúo nada! Y si piensas en preparar algo de comer, prepara para los dos. Yo te ayudaré.

— ¡Vamos!

* * *

**Parte 3 "Lo supe"**

Preparamos alguna cosa mientras hablábamos y reíamos. La cocina era pequeña y teníamos que pasar de un lado a otro rozándonos. No pude evitarlo; lo hice de broma, pero lo abracé por la espalda y lo apreté contra mi cuerpo. Echó la cabeza atrás y me embriagó con el perfume de sus cabellos. Me empalmé instantáneamente ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

— ¡Christophe! —farfulló — ¡Se nos quema la comida!

Estiré mi brazo, aparté la sartén del fuego y apagué la llama, pero no lo solté ni él se movió. Metí mis manos, algo frías, por debajo de su pijama. Su pecho estaba caliente y suave y, al bajar la mano, tropecé con algo duro y húmedo. Es lo que me pasa a mí cuando me hago una paja, pensé ¿Qué tiene de raro?

— ¡Vamos arriba, Clyde! —le susurré al oído — ¿Por qué tenemos que engañarnos? Deseo que pase lo mismo que esta mañana ¿Tú no?

— ¡Lo he deseado todo el día! —sollozó — ¿Por qué me pasa esto?

— Dejemos de preguntarnos por qué esto y por qué aquello —concluí —; me encanta estar contigo y creo que eso mismo es lo que sientes. Olvidemos a los demás; olvidemos si esto es bueno o es malo ¡Hagámoslo!

— ¡Es bueno! —volvió sus ojos chispeantes — ¡Lo que piensen los demás me importa un carajo! Tengo un pijama para ti, pero no vas a ponértelo porque voy a quitarme este y tú vas a quitarte esta ropa. Apagaré el calentador de la sala; el de arriba está encendido. Lo he puesto en tu lado; en el lado en que dormiste anoche.

— Prefiero tu calor —besé su cuello —, pero nadie compra un calentador para otro si no es por algo. Yo ya estoy caliente —reí — ¿Tú no?

— ¡Tú me calientas! —me acarició las caderas — ¡Me sobra el pijama! ¡Quítamelo!

— Sí —tiré de él hacia el pasillo —, subamos al dormitorio y te lo quito. Me gusta.

— ¿Esto es amor, Christophe?

— ¡Ni puta idea! —me desconcertó —; nunca he creído en el amor entre dos hombres sino para hacer sexo porque son maricas. Ahora no sé si soy maricón, pero no me importa. Me importas tú.

Y aquellos dos medio adultos ignorantes, los que nunca habían pensado en estar con otro chico, subieron las escaleras iluminadas hasta el dormitorio y, después de dudarlo un poco, comenzaron a desnudarse mutuamente sin hacer ningún comentario; gozando de aquella nueva experiencia ¡Qué par de novatos inútiles! Nos echamos desnudos en la cama, nos tapamos y nos hicimos caricias mientras nos besábamos desesperadamente y terminamos haciéndonos una paja y fumando mientras mirábamos al techo.

— ¡Christophe! —dijo Clyde en voz muy baja — ¿Siempre vamos a hacer esto o vamos a hacer más cosas?

— Lo que te preguntas es una tontería, Clyde —le dije en broma —, tú sabes tan bien como yo lo que hacen los maricas. Si se nos apetece hacerlo… ¡lo haremos!

— ¿Te gustaría? —me miró con ilusión.

— Si a ti te gusta… ¡sí!

Descansamos un rato, nos envolvimos en una manta y bajamos jugando, como niños traviesos, a comer algo. Antes de terminar la cena, nuestras manos ya estaban paseándose por el cuerpo del otro. Volvimos al dormitorio y comenzamos un nuevo juego; un juego que no entendíamos, pero que nos gustaba muchísimo. Sigo sin saber si soy maricón. Tampoco lo sabe Tweek. Pero al día siguiente recogí en casa mis cosas y me fui con Clyde. Podría ser un capricho y durar un par de semanas, pero no fue así. Seguimos juntos y ya hemos aprendido mucho. Estamos casi seguros de que lo que sentimos es amor y nos lo expresamos como nos lo dice el instinto. Me encanta penetrarlo y que me penetre; no puedo resistirme a meterme su pene dulce en mi boca para hacerlo gozar, pero yo también gozo cuando la saboreo. No sentimos ningún asco el uno por el otro y conocemos nuestros cuerpos al milímetro, pero también conocemos nuestras faltas y nos ayudamos cuando estamos en problemas. Si somos maricones, me gusta que lo seamos. Amo y deseo a Clyde.

* * *

**¡Al fin! Me he atrevido a escribir esta ¿cosa rara y extraña? desde hace tiempo que tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir un Christopher x Clyde "Chrisyde" (¿?) Me salió muy "dafuq" y espero que nadie se haya asustado mientras leían esto ;/~/;**

**Este OneShot fue una excusa para no escribir la continuación de D.A.W "Dreaming of Another World", no me siento con ganas para escribir un capítulo nuevo para el fic y por eso ¡decidí escribir esto!**

**Ayer rescaté a una salchicha (raza de perro e.e no confundir) de la calle y todavía sigue conmigo, aunque la estoy cuidando temporalmente, ya que hemos estado llamando a varias personas de centros de adopción para animales y así está el asunto~ ahora sí, ya no tengo nada más que agregar…**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Shinigami Out**.


End file.
